Stories: Identity Crisis
In another attempt to rule the universe, Galaximus disguises herself as Jenny while she disguises Jenny as the wicked Inkling goddess! This makes things pretty wierd with both the Gang and the Galacitc Army! Will Jenny get her true identity back before she is mistakingly defeated? Or will Galaximus's ruse all work out? Cast * Jenny * Galaximus * Star * Doopie Story The Locked Room Gang! A group who escapes room after room, fighting the evilest villains of all! Loved and well known by all! mini sculptures of the Gang can be seen. All of a sudden, someone stomps on them! Galaximus: '''Oh, how I HATE THE LOCKED ROOM GANG! ''Hate'' the Locked Room Gang? Who could hate the- oh no. Is it.... Galaximus!!' '''Galaximus: '*Pretends to be a bunch of people* Oh Locked Room Gang, save us! Oh, Gang we need you! Oh Gang, we LOVE YOU! Locked Room Gang, Locked Room Gang, LOCKED ROOM GANG!!!!!! I need a plan to knock them down to size! But how?! *sees a photo of Jenny* Oh, I thought I had an idea. Oh wait, I do! MWUHAHAHAHA! As Dr. Zomboss, Dark Jaiden, Mr. Red and the other members slept, Galaximus sneaks out of her lair Meanwhile... Jenny: This is just another day. Wish something new would happen. I need a change of life. Dynasty: 'Oh, just be happy to who you are! You don't want to become a villain, don't you? ''Suddenly, two blonde girls arrive in rollerskates. It's Doopie and Star Butterfly. '''Doopie: '''Hey everyone! ''*loses balance and trips to the ground* ''I'm okay. '''Jenny: *Smiles* You're right, Dynasty. Dynasty nods Meanwhile, Galaximus is putting on the cap, shirt, and shoes Jenny wears. Suddenly, Dark Jaiden arrives. Dark Jaiden: '''Hello, Galaximus! I made you breakfa- '''WHAT?! *drops the breakfast tray* ''Jenny?! What are you doing here? ''*holding a walkie-talkie* ''Guys, Jenny has broken into our lair! I repeat, Jenny has broken into our lair! Attack Jenny now! Over. ''*puts back her walkie-talkie* ''So Jenny, why the heck are you here? And where is Galaximus?! I swear I'm gonna freeze you to death if you don't tell me where she is! Unless you are Galaximus, in that case, good disguise. '''Galaximus': Shhh!! You'll blow my cover! Its me, Galaximus! I'm disguising as Jenny so I can destroy that Gang! Just don't tell anyone, or you'll be sorry. I'll be making my leave. Dark Jaiden: ''*gives Galaximus a thumbs up*'' Back to the neighborhood. Star and Doopie are riding skateboards, along with Jackie Lynn Thomas. Jenny: I wanna skateboard too! But a pair of huge tentacles grab her! Jenny tries to scream, but she can't get it out! In a flash, she is wearing Galaximus's headphones, shoes, and T-shirt! Galaximus: Time to go home, Galaximus! *teleports Jenny to her lair* Time to get that Gang! But I should fool them first... Star: Oh, hey, Jenny! Nice hair color! Wait...something seems odd...Jenny's never changed her hair color from cyan to something else. Is it even possible for Inklings to change their hair color at will? Doopie: Well, looks like we have one person to turn to. David Attenborough! Sir Attenborough: Good afternoon, everyone. What was your question, miss Butterfly? Star: '''I said, is it possible for Inklings to change their hair color whenever they want? '''Sir Attenborough: '''It seems more like a rare case. I never usually study Inklings, although I've seen evidence of Inkling hair color changing in Turf War tournaments and the like. Wait...I remember entering Inkopolis studying the life of the nonhuman citizens. I found out that Inklings have 'magic' ink in their sacks that allow them to stand upright, walk, and do much more; the citizens of Inkopolis evolved seperately from humans and other wildlife; and that an Inkling's hair can be dyed the same way as a human's. Although we do not know if Inklings can change their hair color in an instant. '''Danger Dolan: ''*arrives*'' No, it is currently not possible for anyone to change their hair color in an instant without the use of dye products, be it human or Inkling. Doopie: '''Wait, Dolan. How did you become smart? '''Danger Dolan: '''Truth be told: I already am smart. It's called acting. '''Star: '''Well that's my question answered. ''Meanwhile, Jenny is then teleported to her sister's throne room''''' '''Mr. Red: '''Back so soon, lord? '''Dark Jaiden: '''Good morning, Galaximus....again. You plans to fool the Gang failed? Don't worry, we'll plan a bigger one next.